


Romance Is Overrated Anyway

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just remembered why I hate snow," Jared declares. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 17/12/2013]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Is Overrated Anyway

"I just remembered why I _hate_ snow," Jared declares, shaking his head like a wet dog. Jensen watches as droplets of quickly melting snow go flying, glistening in the light of the room.

"You hate snow? Really?" he asks, and begins to unbutton his heavy coat with fingers that are stiff and red from the cold.

They've spent hours outside, taken a long walk in the snow that had fallen that night, untouched and powdery, and then had build a snowman because Jared insisted. And then had a snowball fight, because Jared _started_ it and didn't let up even though Jensen had spend a good two minutes trying to talk him out of it. 

"I do," Jared says now, whiny, and holds up his hands. "My fingers hurt, Jensen!"

"So do mine," Jensen replies calmly and throws his coat over a chair carelessly. "And I want to take this moment to remind you that none of this is my fault. I wasn't the one who thought it would be a great idea to throw snow at each other. Or build the biggest snowman in the world. Hell, I didn't even want to leave the house in the first place."

"Well, you didn't stop me."

Jensen gives Jared a pointed look, eyebrows raised. "I _tried_ ," he says. "You were all _Oh look, Jensen, it looks so pretty_ and _I bet it would be romantic, Jensen, we never do anything romantic_."

"We don't!" Jared says passionately. "We work, then we come home and sleep, and on the weekends we hang around the house and do nothing. Where's the romance in any of that?"

"Hey, I make a point to tell you that you have a great ass at least once a week," Jensen says, lips quirking up in a grin he can't contain, and Jared huffs.

"Geez, someone hold me before I swoon," he says, and Jensen laughs, kicking off his heavy boots.

"Point is, Jared, you were the one who wanted to go play in the snow and then kept talking me into staying outside, and I was being _nice_ , indulging you," he says. "You brought this on yourself, my dear, sweet, darling boyfriend."

"You're mocking me," Jared complains.

"Only a little," Jensen assures and closes the short distance between him and Jared. He reaches out, fingers stinging as he starts unbuttoning Jared's coat for him. "Look, I'm being all romantic and gentlemanly, helping you in your time of need."

"Undressing me is not romantic."

"Hmm, do you want me to stop?" Jensen asks, and Jared shakes his head.

"No. Nope," he says, and shifts so Jensen can take the coat off. It falls to the ground with a heavy, wet thud. 

"Boots, too," Jared says when Jensen takes a step back, and Jensen snorts.

"You can take those of yourself, big guy," he replies. "I'll go make us some hot chocolate to warm up."

"Hot chocolate!" Jared exclaims, clearly delighted and Jensen bites back a chuckle at his antics.

"And then I'll spike it with rum," he says. "Because we're not, in fact, children anymore."

"Some of us are very old, even," Jared says sagely, nodding, and goes to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Oh wow, look who doesn't want to get laid today."

"I wasn't talking about you," Jared says with a sweet smile. "You're not old. You're young. You look like you're in your mid-twenties at most, swear. In fact, when we were at the grocery store yesterday, this woman came up and asked me if you were my younger brother. My younger, very handsome brother who looks like he is really, really good in bed."

"How does one look like they're really, really good in bed?" Jensen ponders, amused, and Jared shrugs, bending down to take off his shoes.

"Her words, not mine," he says. "I agreed though. Told her you were young and the best."

"You're full of shit," Jensen says, then goes to get the milk from the fridge and the chocolate powder from one of the cabinets.

"But you love me," Jared adds. "And want to have sex with me."

"I tolerate you," Jensen corrects, pouring the milk into a pot and turning the stove on to a low heat so the milk will heat up without boiling over. "And you're the only one around and I'm freezing, so you'll do."

"Hey," Jared says indignantly, and Jensen laughs.

"Come here, you big goof," he says, beckoning Jared over. "We can cuddle by the stove until the milk is hot."

"I'm not sure you deserve cuddles," Jared replies, but he gets up and joins Jensen anyway. 

Jensen slides his arms around Jared's middle and stuffs his hands down the back pockets of Jared's jeans. He rests his head on Jared's shoulder, face turned so his forehead is pressed against Jared's throat and he can keep an eye on the pot. Jared wraps his arms around him, too, and Jensen hums under his breath, feeling content.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Hmm?"

"You really mind that we don't do any romantic stuff together?"

Jared kisses the top of his head, soft and sweet. "I don't need flowers, hearts, and rides in horse-drawn carriages," he says.

Jensen pulls back just enough so he can look up at Jared, their arms still around each other. "But you do need something more than I'm giving you?"

Jared gives him a small smile, the one that says he thinks Jensen is an idiot. "I need you to play in the snow with me for hours even though you know we'll regret it after. I need to you to make hot chocolate for me, because you know how much I love it," he says. "And I need you to be there when I wake up in the morning and when I go to bed at night. That's all I need, Jensen."

"I can do that," Jensen replies, and Jared leans in, kisses his forehead.

"I know," he whispers.

"I love you, Jared," Jensen says, and there's an urgent edge to his voice that he can't quite understand himself. "I love you, even though you have the most ridiculous ideas and you refuse to listen to reason sometimes. I love you _because_ of those things, even."

"And I love you because you're very handsome and really, really good in bed," Jared teases, and Jensen laughs.

"Not young, though?" he asks, and Jared shrugs.

"Someone needs to be the grown-up in this relationship."

Jensen grins and leans up so he can kiss Jared. "I can live with that," he replies.


End file.
